Star Trek The Next Generation The Transformers Deception
by Autobotgang
Summary: This story is the first in a mini series between Star Trek TNG and G1 Transformers After a route mission the crew of USS Enterprise encounter a dangerous new foe The Decepticons who meant to strike fear into the heart of the Federation.


Star Trek: Deception

While on route to the new Romulan station in hopes of keeping the peace between the Federation and Romulan Empire.

In his chair Captain Jean Luc Picard prepare his new log. Captain Picard: Captain's Log we are on our way to meet with the Romulans to keep the peace between the Empire and the Federation it seems hard to believe that enemies would become our allies but one thing I have learn is never doubt the truth. The doors onboard the bridge open however due to the repairs onboard the doors would get stuck leaving the doors to remain open.

Data walks on board the bridge to prepare his duty and Riker gets to his feet. Riker: Data were you raised in a barn? Data: To what do you mean by that Commanader a Barn is what was use by farmers to protect their animals and place their tools in. Picard: Mister Data we all aware what a barn is what Commander Riker is prefering to is for you to close the door when you enter the bridge that is a order commander. Data: Yes sir, it won't happen again sir.

Worf see something on the view screen that gets his attention. Worf: Sir we have a ship coming our way. Captain Picard: On screen . There show the image of the Decepticons warship appears.

Picard and Riker look at each other and back to the screen. Riker: Technical Analysis . Worf scans the ship. Worf: Commander the ship is aim to the core with weapons that are not even in this galaxy.

Tori: Captain we got to get out of here now. Galvatron and the Decepticons look at the Enterprise E. Galvatron: Soundwave scan the ship and tell me it's name and if it is a Autobot Ship. Soundwave: As you command Galvatron. Soundwave use the scanners to learn about the ship.

Cyclonus: The ship seems to be a new machine maybe a new weapon. Galvatron: What ever it is Cyclonus we shall shattared it out of the Galaxy. Soundwave: Correctly Galvatron the name of the ship is not from Cybertron but from Earth.

Scourge and Cyclonus look at each other as Galvatron looks at the ship. Glavatron: Give us the name Soundwave. Soundwave: NCC 1701 E, U.S.S. Enterprise.

Picard still look at the ship on the view screen. Picard: scan the ship again I want to know what or who it is. : My scans keep pulling the same reason Sir, the ship weapons are very dangerous we would be in a fight sir. Tori: What can we do?

Picard: Hail the ship see if we can talk them down. begins to hail the Decepticons Warship as Soundwave gets the transmission. Soundwave: Galvatron the ship is Hailing.

Galvatron nodded to Soundwave to answer them. Worf: They are ready to talk. Picard: On Screen. On the viewscreen the image of Galvatron appears.

Picard: I'm Captain Jean Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. Galvatron: I am Galvatron leader of the Decepticons why did you come here? Picard: Decepticons I am unaware of the Decepticons sir but we have come on a mission of peace we have no intents for a fight.

Galvatron: That didn't answer my question what are you doing here? Picard: We gave you an answer Galvatron we just need to move on you go your way we'll go ours no need to fight. Galvatron: It seems that my words are falling on deaf ears maybe I should make my point.

Galvatron ends the transmission and fires. The Enterprise was strike hard with one blast. Riker: Damage Report! Worf: Small damage on desk 24. Picard: Shields up and fire phasers!

Shields raise on the Enterprise and the phasers fire back at the Decepticons. Galvatron and the Decepticons laugh the damage wasn't even close to enough. Data: Directly hit no effect sir.

Picard: Get us out of here now! Data tries to move the Enterprise only for the Decepticons to fire and damage their engines. Worf: The engines suffer directly hit! Picard: Fire phasers at their cannons and move us best speed! The Enterprise fire phasers at the cannons destroying one.

Data: One cannon destroyed sir. Riker saw the Decepticons hold their fire. Riker: All right we survived that. Tori: But will we survived this? She points at the view screen to see the ship opening up doors as Cyclonus jumps out. Galvatron: Cyclonus transform and attack! Cyclonus transform into his Jet Fighter mode and spins around then use his engines to speed up to the Enterprise.

Picard: What the hell was that? Tori: It seems it transform into a fighter! Riker: And it's coming right at us! Cyclonus using his lasers damage the engines again. Worf: Captain if we lose the engines we're dead in the water! Cyclonus fired a rocket into the bridge and Soundwave transform into his robot mode and landed on the Enterprise.

Soundwave: Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat eject operation break in! The four transform and found the glass to break into the ship. Picard: Everyone ready phasers. Worf toss each crew member the Phaser rifles just when they look up they saw Rumble ready to break into the bridge.

Rumble: First we crack the shell then we crack the nuts inside! Rumble and Frenzy's arms turn into piledrivers to break into the bridge of the Enterprise. Riker: Ready phasers! The Deceptciosn broke into the Bridge and Soundwave follow soon.

Picard: Fire! The crew of the Enterprise open fire on the Decepticons not even a scratch on them. Soundwave push a button to eject Laserbeak. Soundwave: Laserbeak eject operation virus! Laserbeak open fire on the crew and enter the computer of the Enterprise to steal from the Enterprise.

Crewman Bob aim his rifle and fired at Soundwave this got Soundwave's attenion and fire his weapon at him purple energy cover his body within seconds his body was grey and he turn into dust.

Riker fire at Soundwave as Ratbat grab Tori and brought her to Soundwave the crew aim at Ratbat. Soundwave: Drop your weapons or she will suffer the same fate as your crew member you have five seconds to do so. Rumble and Frenzy aim their weapons at her. Picard drop his weapon, Follow by Riker and Worf the others as well.

Galvatron appears on the viewscreen again. Galvatron: It seems that it took the damage of your ship to get my point across. Picard: And you cause the life of one of our officers for that you shall face justice from The Fedration!

Galvatron: You are in no terms to make threats as you see Soundwave holds one of your own at gun point and with one order he will kill her now this is the deal, surrender your ship and I might spare your lives.

Soundwave: Decepticons Superior Federation Inferior. Worf: Who are you calling inferior?! Rumble ready to fire at her. Galvatron: It is unwise to make comments back at us you dog.

Picard: Galvatron this has to end now! no need for more lives to be taking today. Galvatron: Then surrender your ship and you all be allow to go. Tori started to form a plan she blink her eyes to Riker and Worf who reach for their phasers to fire. Soundwave: What is your choice Picard?

Picard: How can we be sure you'll let us go after we do surrender Galvatron it clears to see you and your Decepticons are train killers. Galvatron: I'm a Con of my word Captain Picard my word is gold.

Tori blink again Data saw the plan and thought of a way to keep the Decepticons busy. Data: Galvatron tell me from one robot to another do you really see a human life any less important then those of the Decepticons that follow you?

Galvatron: My goal is to destroy all who stand in our way and your ship was in the wrong place as the wrong time your ship needed to be taught a lesson so this is your last chance surrender or your ship will be destroyed. Tori blink her eyes again giving Riker and Worf fired at Rumble and Frenzy Worf shot at Ravage then Riker fired at Soundwave's at his arm dropping Tori for Data to catch her.

Picard: Worf now! The five Decepticons aim their weapons at the crew on for Worf to beam them back to their ship.

Cyclonus was ready to fight again. Galvatron: Clever girl now Cyclonus finish them off now! Cyclonus appears on the view screen ready to strike a final blow along with the Decepticons weapons.

Picard: An Eye for an eye fire torpedoes! fire five Torpedoes three to hit the Decepticons and two to hit Cyclonus who systems started to overload leaving him no chance of escape then his system caused a overloaded then with a blast he was destroyed.

Galvatron saw the demise of Cyclonus and ordered the remains to be beam to their ship. Galvatron: Soundwave get us out of here we'll live to get even with them another day! The Decepticon Warship turn around and started to escape from the Enterprise. Worf ready phasers on the ship.

Picard: Stand down , it's time we head for the nearest spacedock and get repairs underway, set course for the spacedock best speed. Data: Aye sir.

Tori return to her chair. Picard: Clever escape plan Tori. Tori: Thank you captain one thing I sense from the Decepticons is their blindness to know when they were being had.

Riker smiles at her Riker: Clever girl. Picard just set back as the Enterprise went on to the spacedock to get repairs. Galvatron watch as the Contructicons started the repairs to Cyclonus. Galvatron: Captain Picard you will pay for what you have done that I promise you! His eyes lit red with anger


End file.
